Melting Point
by Darknessxxx
Summary: Lost in the Ice Kingdom, Flame Princess meets The Ice King. -when I wrote this, as far as I knew, Ice King and Flame Princess haven't met yet.-


Darknessxxx

Melting point

**I thought this up while watching the episode entitled 'Melting Point'. At the time of writing this, as far as I know, Ice King has not yet interacted with Flame Princess.**

The Flambit darted across the snowy plains dodging the fireballs being fired at it.

"Stop Running!" its pursuer shouted at the catlike creature

The Flambit found a door to, what it assumed to be, one of the ice kingdom's residents. It scratched the door furiously.

"End of the road, you thief!" The Flambit scratched against the door even faster as the enraged figure or Flame Princess approached.

"I will say it again!" she said. "Give back what you stole, or else!"

The Flambit nervously took out a bag of charcoal and placed it on the snowy ground. Smiling, Flame Princess went to retrieve the bag. While she was distracted The Flambit tried to sneak off, it was immediately incinerated.

"Well that takes care of that" Flame Princess said as she tossed a piece of charcoal into her mouth. She examined the cold and unfamiliar area which her chase led her to. "Where am I?"

Suddenly the door opened and out emerged an old bearded man in a blue robe and crown. "Yeah, what do you want?" he said. "I'm kind of busy." a loud quack came from inside, which the old man responded by shouting "yes Gunter, I'll be there in a second!"

"Oh, sorry to bother you" Flame Princess said to him. "It's just, I seem to be lost. Can you direct me back to The Grass Lands?"

"Hang on a sec..." The bearded man said. "Your eyes." He leaned closer, squinting as he examined her. "You wouldn't be related to The Flame King, would you?" he asked.

"Flame King?" Flame Princess echoed. "That's my dad."

"Your dad huh?" The old man said scratching his long beard. "Then that would make you..." he gasped in realization. "Flame Princess? Man I remember when you were just this tall!" he put his hand to his knee.

"Um..." Flame Princess stammered.

"It's me! The Ice King!" The old man told her. "Here, come in come in." He ushered her inside. "Gunter! You'll never guess who's here!"

Confused, Flame Princess allowed herself to be led into Ice King's home. As she crossed the threshold, a droplet of water formed on the icy stalactite above and fell on her.

"Ow" she cried.

* * *

"I'm telling you Finn" Jake said, back in his and Finn's home. "It's impossible to keep your eyes open when you sneeze."

"That's bogus man" Finn responded to Jake's claim. "I can totally keep my eyes open when I sneeze!"

"Nu uh!" Jake disputed. "Whenever you sneeze, you automatically shut your eye as a reflex."

"Yeah, well I can conquer my own reflexes!" Finn claimed. "Go get some pepper from the kitchen, and I'll prove it!"

Jake stretched his arm into the kitchen and picked up the pepper."Okay dude here's what I'm going to do; I'm going to throw pepper in your face until you start to sneeze. If you can keep your eyes open, I'll admit that you were right."

"Bring it!" Finn accepted.

"And you can't cheat, by forcing your eyes open with your fingers!" Jake told him before shaking the pepper shaker in Finn's face.

Finn's face contorted as a sneeze came one. "Ah, ah" he intentionally widened his eyes in anticipation for the sneeze. "Aah... hey wait a minute." He stopped before he could outright sneeze. "Did you hear that?"

"Naw dude, I didn't hear anything" Jake responded growing his ear so he hear better.

"It sounded like Flame Princess" Finn said. "In pain!" He flipped over to their treasure hoard to retrieve his sword.

"You sure you're just not imagining things?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm sure of it!" Finn answered. "Flame Princess is in pain, it sounded like it came from The Ice Kingdom. I'm going to go save her!"

"Whatever. I'll just stay here" Jake declared.

"Come on man" Finn pleaded. "I might need your help!"

"No, listen" Jake said. "If Flame Princess really is in danger _you_ have to be the one to save her! It'll be a huge boost to your relationship!"

"Really!?" Finn said astonished.

"Yeah!" Jake said, creating a graph with his arms to illustrate his point. "Right now you here in your relationship with FP. But if you save her from imminent danger, then you'll jump all the way up here!"

"Bezonkers" was all Finn could say. "Your not making that up are you?"

"Naw dude. Remember that time when you rescued those other princesses from Ice King?" Jake reminded him. "They were all over you. It'll be the same way with Flame Princess!"

"Whoa" Finn uttered as he remembered that event.

"Okay! I, Finn 'The Human' shall rescue Flame Princess!" he declared in a loud voice. Then he let out a sort of battle cry and jumped out the window.

* * *

Flame Princess rubbed her shoulder where the droplet of water hit her. Noticing this Ice King said to her in a concerned voice "Are you okay? Aargh, curse this dame melting ceiling!"

"I'm fine" Flame Princess assured him. "So, you knew my dad?"

"Oh yeah!" Ice king said offering her a seat. "Flame king and I go way back. Man, I haven't seen him since I helped him with a problem he had with his brother."

"You also seemed to recognize me?" Flame Princess mentioned.

"Yeah, I met you years ago!" Ice King told her. "No wonder you don't recognize me though. After all, you were very small and trapped in a lamp."

"Uh huh" Flame Princess muttered. Though she didn't remember ever meeting Ice King, his story seemed plausible.

"Oh, hang on a sec" Ice King told her. "I think I have some kerosene around here somewhere."

* * *

"Rrraaaahhh!" Finn roared as he approached the border to the Ice Kingdom.

Suddenly, a swarm of ice trolls. "Back off you yeti!" Finn warned as he drew his sword. "I am on a quest to save my girlfriend!"

The ice trolls all attacked him.

* * *

"Here you go princess" Ice King said as he presented a teacup filled with lamp oil to Flame Princess.

"Thanks" Flame Princess accepted Ice King's offer and took a sip. "You seem to know quite a bit about me, yet I know nothing about you."

"Oh, you don't want to know about me" Ice King said with a wave if his hand.

"But I insist" Flame Princes insisted.

"Well if you insist" Ice King broke down. "Well, I am an 'Ice King' and that is definitely _ice_ not _nice_ big difference there. In addition I also wield command _ice magic._"

"You know magic?" Flame Princess asked. "I'd like to see some of that!"

"Okay then" Ice King replied. "How's this?" From his fingertips he fired a blue lightning bolt that exploded in midair, leaving behind a rainfall of snow.

"Awe!" Flame Princess applauded.

"You like that" Ice King smiled. "Then how about some more?" he fired more icicle bolts from his finger, creating a firework like display.

Flame Princess laughed at the display. Until one of them exploded a bit too close to her. "Ack" she shrieked as the snow came in contact with her.

* * *

"Grr" Finn grunted as he struggled as an ice troll tightened its grip against him.

"Can't break free!" he admitted. He continued struggling in vain against the troll. Just when his situation seemed to be at its worst, he somehow sensed Flame Princess's pain.

"Flame Princess!" he uttered. In a burst of emotional rage, he broke free from the ice troll. He quickly slew his remaining enemies and ran towards The Ice King's Lair.

* * *

"I am terribly sorry about that Princess!" Ice King apologized profusely. "I swear it was an accident!"

"It's okay" Flame Princess told him. "I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Ice King asked. "You seem to be panting quite a bit!"

"I am finding it hard to breath" Flame Princess admitted. "Do you mind opening a window?"

"Of course" Ice King complied to Flame Princess's request. "It's this mountain air! It's much thinner up here, not as much O2."

As Ice King reached to open a nearby window, Finn crashed through it.

"Rrraaahh" he screamed, kicking Ice King across the room. He spotted Flame Princess, and ran over to comfort her.

"What the hell just happened?" Ice King asked as he got up dazed. He spotted Finn next to Flame Princess. "Oh, hey Finn. I see you've met Flame Princess!"

"Back off Ice King!" Finn shouted at him. He put his arm around Flame Princess in an attempt to protect her from Ice King's treachery, ignoring the burning it caused.

"Uh, your kind of on fire there" Ice King Pointed out.

"I know what your up to!" Finn shouted, ignoring Ice King and holding Flame Princess closer. "You've returned to your old ways haven't you?"

"No seriously" Ice King said in a concerned voice. "You arm seems to be turning _black_!"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Finn warned. "You kidnapped Flame Princess, and now your forcing her to marry you!"

"What?" Flame Princess asked perplexed. "Ice King didn't kidnap me!"

"He didn't?" Finn said turning to her.

"No" Flame Princess explained. "I got lost, and wound up meeting him by chance."

"But, I thought I heard you cry out in pain" Finn pointed out.

"Oh, some water dropped onto me" Flame Princess told him. "But don't worry. I'm fine."

"Well as long as okay, I guess that's great" Finn said. "I'll be on my merry little way then. But before that, I think I'll cry out in pain for awhile." Finn then proceeded to run around, screaming about how much pain he was in.

**The End**

**In case your wondering, there's no need to worry. He still has that **_**Cyclops eye**_** that heals any wound. Finn'll be fine.**


End file.
